Life is to Love as the Captain is to Death
by Cap Streeter
Summary: A companion piece to Chapter 5 in Seven. Tidwell gets to enjoy a new life by being nice to Death.


_Eternal thanks to CrewsZen for reading and reviewing even though she did not know the crossover._

_This is a companion piece to Seven my Life fic, Chapter 5: Greed, from another perspective. After Chapter 4: Wrath, I wanted Tidwell to have his own final say, since it was rather well sudden. This was partially inspired in part because of Citsol the eternal Tideese fan. This is a slight cross over, there is a character you may or may not recognize. Also hoping that by writing this Monic will do a companion piece to Rebound Girl._

_Don't own either of them. Have you tweeted to bring back Life on USA?_

_**Life is to Love as the Captain is to Death **_

Kevin J. Tidwell made his way into his fiancé's room, she was grunting and groaning. Charlie Crews standing on her right, his already pale hand turning even whiter from her grip. The man would be lucky to write or shoot straight after what appeared to be bone crushing grip.

For a minute he tried looking at what was happening below Dani's belt, but oh dear god was it horrifying. No wonder women screamed, shit. He instead chose to stand on her left side watching her. Trying to memorize every detail of her face, going from pain to frustration to annoyance as the doctor kept telling her to push. She responded by telling everyone to fuck off, now, if they wanted to they could have the kid. Crews then told her how platypus and echidnas were the only mammals to lay eggs. There was some more noise and then, he saw him.

His son was born.

He was the most beautiful funny, gooey looking baby ever. His head does become a little more normal looking, right? The doctor held his son up so Dani and Charlie could see him.

"His name?"

"Kevin Jayne."

"Tidwell's middle name was Jayne?"

Tidwell ignored the conversation because at that moment he realized someone was watching him. He looked up to see Kevin Jayne.

His son was quiet, except his eyes were wide open, looking around the world until suddenly he locked eyes with the person who was there but not there. Tidwell smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about the middle name. Don't worry, your Mom will totally kick anyone's ass who pushes you around."

The doctor handed the baby to Dani. Dani was crying now, she was completely silent just mesmerized by their son. He blinked and Dani smiled, the tears still coming down her face.

"I love you," said Tidwell to Dani. He cupped his hand around her cheek and swore she leaned into it right when his hand touched her face.

She introduced him to his Godfather Charlie. Still his son knew someone was standing there and continued to look at him. Tidwell looked up and saw Charlie brush a stray hair away from Dani's sweaty cheek.

"I think, kid, that even though he already has godfather status, he wants a little more," said Tidwell, nodding his to the man standing across from him. "Eh, what do I know? I'm dead. Sorry about that."

He reached out, stroking the newborn's face, it was warm and soft.

And then in that moment his son yawned.

That moment, that perfect moment, Tidwell felt what had been building in him ever since Kevin came out of Dani. The purest form of love ever, it made his heart swell, his son was everything one can imagine in one tiny being: life, possibilities, joy and love. He was a part of him, how could anyone like him produce something this, well, perfect?

"I'm sorry I'm not going to be here," said Tidwell, he looked up at Dani, her cheeks flushed, Charlie looking at her with a look he did not fully appreciate but he understood. However Charlie's look mirrored his own when it came to the little guy.

"But it might turn out fine."

He heard the woman approaching him.

"You better be here just for me," he said.

"I've been here, just figured should announce my presence, you know it's very rare I get to watch one of these, with out having to work. Everything about it is so neat."

Tidwell turned around to look at the pale Goth woman with an ankh cross.

"Thank you, for letting me see this."

"You're welcome but I'm a sucker for your type of guys."

"Devastatingly handsome ones?"

"That and you were nice. Sooooo are you ready now?" she asked rocking back on her heels. "I mean if you want to watch the afterbirth? I'm cool with that."

"That's the placenta and stuff, right?"

"Yup."

"Then yes, I think Charlie's got that handled."

"Alright walk with me," she said taking his arm.

"Wait, stop," Tidwell turned around to look at Dani and Kevin one last time. "They'll be okay? Right?"

"I don't know. Sorry."

"Charlie will take care of them," he said looking at redhead as he leaned down to kiss Kevin's forehead.

"Besides that's my older brother's department."

"Yeah…mhm….What?..."said Tidwell turning around to look at her.

She offered her arm and he took it again. They walked towards the door.

"What? So I can check up on them?"

"Well I could ask my younger brother, he does owe me a favor."

"Seriously, lady, what type of family do you come from?"

"I ask myself that question quite a bit, Captain Tidwell," she said as she held open the door.

A sound of wings was heard when the door swung shut.

_**End**_

_Go to youtube and type in "baby yawn". If you don't know who the woman Tidwell is talking to well I recommend you get to know her and her brothers. They are an Endlessly fascinating bunch of people._


End file.
